


And Then There Was One

by Debz_Baumaus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Betrayal, Depression, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debz_Baumaus/pseuds/Debz_Baumaus
Summary: Alucard's arc in season 3 from his perspective.Will add around 3 rewrites of how this arc could've been different. One that even deletes those weird siblings from existence.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Perhaps I should retake some of my old hobbies, in honor of my mother, at least.

Sewing. Sewing sounds good. Although I did practice more with sewing patients up than the actual artistic crafting.

What to sow?"

_Maybe you could sew yourself a mom and dad so you finally stop talking to yourself, huh?_

_Shut up, Trevor. Stop being so unnecessarily mean to Alucard. I'm sorry for that, I know you are in pain._

"Thank you, Sypha," he muttered towards his left shoulder before, once again, busying himself by rummaging through his mother's materials.

He came across a blue button hidden under the mess of ribbons and yarns and held it up in front of his face.

 _Blue. Like her_ eyes.

It had only been, what? A couple of weeks? But this was one of the best ways he found that he could to ignore the paintings' eyes that followed him everywhere. The eyes of the parents he loved but couldn't save.

_Love can save us. Love can destroy us._

_My love will be the end of me._

He knew this, could already tell merely by the way in which his heart clung to the faces and voices of his only friends.

 _I wish you could have stayed. I wish I could have_ _followed_.

But dhampirs have their duties, and he had some mourning and restoring to do.

They, well, they were people who belonged to open roads and adventure; he, in change, had always belonged to the confinement of science, coffins, and immortality.

There had been a time in which seclusion had suited him, even delighted him. Seclusion had meant toddling around his mother's skirts, seclusion had meant the warmth of his father's wings. 

But things change, as everything is ought to do. Everything comes to an end, eventually. Even vampires, who would leave at the hands of the skilled or fade along with Earth itself.

He believed he would rot with this planet. His mind would be lost before that, of course. He knew as soon as the dolls were finished in his hands and the impulse to kiss each on the head had won over his shame.


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll do fine, Margaret. Jacob will look after you and your chicks, won't you?"

He had been fishing as usual when a bird crashed near the creek. He treated its wounded wing, found its nest and waited until its partner was back. Every day, he checked up on the goldfinch and soon he had named the couple and followed up on their eggs.

More friends for him.

Though, they too would not stay for long. He knew.

He wanted a family again.

So, when days later, what he thought to be an assassination attempt had turned out to be a request for tutelage, his mind fogged up. A subversive possessiveness grew like a tumor in his brain. He could not let them abandon him as well. Not again. His heart would not take it. There was no way to survive another heartbreak.

 _Mine._ His mind chanted, his vampiric thirst longing to cage them up in his breast and smother them with devotion. He needed an outlet for all the pent-up emotions that battled in his subconscious. 

And most of him chose to ignore the concerned glances shared between the siblings as he once again evaded their requests to coax them to stay with home-cooked meals and gentle, light caresses.

"I'm treating them like stray, wild cats that I'm convincing to become domestic for the milk and shelter. And at the same time, _I_ am acting like a filthy dog, rolling over and exposing my belly in hopes they'll like me and adopt me. I'm pathetic, Trevor."

 _You said it, not_ me.

"Sypha, how can you lay with such a pathetic mockery of a man? While I do appreciate his muscular physique, I would've expected higher standards from you. Me, for example..." He sighed heavily. He hadn't touched himself, too afraid that, in doing so, his mind would become convinced that the dolls were real enough.

"I'll go for a midnight walk. _Alone._ "

 _Obviously_ , not-Trevor stated derisively.


	3. Chapter 3

Was he so dramatic? So far gone into the spiralling anguish of his mind to prompt such a reaction from two perfect strangers?

Well, he could admit he was far gone. 

He had been for a while...

Ever since the delicate balance of the glass box he had lived in started shifting, tilting, and all of the sudden, his mother was dead.

He had grown up sheltered in a tiny bubble of reality where only his father and his mother existed, where only love and a thirst for knowledge filled his days.

His interactions outside the coddling of his parents had been scarce, limited to, very rarely, assisting his mother while she had patients. Even then, she was careful to have him work in another room, out of the sight of humans. But he didn't mind. He was happy learning about herbology, chemistry, and other bits of science and history relevant to his mother's medicinal endeavours.

It was only until he was nearly his mother's height that he became more curious and anxious about exploring beyond the castle to which they returned every night, especially considering that, now, by some coaxing and urging from his mother's part, father ocassionally left to travel far and learn more about other cultures. He was never gone for too long, two weeks was the most he could part from the nucleus of comfort that was his family.

He had begun to sneak out, transformed as a bat, to observe the forest, the streams, and the sleeping villages under the peaceful moonlight. Of course, growing excitement for his time to sleep, due to his ruined schedule which forced to nap in prolongued and unpredictable intervals, had been what his father grew suspicious of.

After the embarassing revelation, he had allowed Adrian to join him in some of his shorter expeditions, and, oh, how he loved to discover the wide variety of animals, sceneries, plants (he took samples back to help his mother), and people.

Through these journies alongside his father, Adrian developed a deep understanding of his mother's compassion. The reasons behind her gruesome and innovative efforts were born out of concern; a strong sense of empathy moved her to try and save people from ignorance. She was aware of the poor conditions and stark miseducation that maintained most of the humans confined in a world of fear, in an endless cycle of just striving to live through one more day. She had searched for the resources, the knowledge to create change and hope for the lives they themselves had deemed miserable before they even tried.

He understood the reason his father had trusted his heart to her.

So when he finally grew taller than his mother, into a body without baby fat and riddled with lean muscle and the knowledge of millenia long forgotten, he had naïvely thought he could become an embassador for his parents as the living proof that humans and vampires could coexist and develop society, no, the world, to bring splendor into everyone's lives.

And then he had to witness his mother's death from the shadows of the roof of the church which had unfairly condemned her. He did not interfere because he knew, he knew that his mother's life work had been dedicated towards saving people, so what would killing them in order to save her gain him besides his mother's disappointment and heartbreak?

He knew she could see him; she held onto his gaze as long as she could, until the pain of the bones that boiled and melted her being down to ashes had forced her eyes closed forever in a contorted grimace of pain that he had never seen before.

Gone were the warm smiles, the kind eyes, the lively curiosity, and the concentrated stare with which she analyzed tests and examined patients.

Lisa Tepes had been erased from this Earth, turned into dust scattered by the wind, and not even her home and her hard work were left for her son to treasure.

And then his father's face came alight with the burning heat of a hateful heart and the need to kill. Adrian took the days he had given as warning to the villagers as his time to mourn, hiding from reality in the darkness of the woods, expecting, hoping desperately that the humans would heed Dracula's warning.

But, alas, years beside his parents had taught him that humans were slow, close-minded creatures that fed off of blood and lust.

And when he cried for his father like the child he felt he was once more, the tiny, chubby, blonde toddler that was learning to walk, to fly, but already knew how to love his parents with every fiber of his being, when he reached for the tall frame and broad shoulders that were hunched in shriveling pain just like his, the scar carved into his chest would leave his body alive, but a dead heart.


	4. Chapter 4

He had been mourning ever since that night in which Lisa Tepes was consumed by flames.

And the grief had only accumulated with time.

Sure, he had pretended to be aloof, pretended to heal while in the company of two enigmatic and infinitely interesting humans that had started to fill the gaping whole in his chest.

But just like his parents, they left him behind.

Left him behind for a love he would never be a part of.

And he pretended again. Writhed under the work of his hand while staring at the lifeless button-eyes, made himself cry in shame for being his disgusting, unlovable self. The nightmare birthed from a love that was forbidden and sinful, the perfect love in which he had no part of, because he had not been enough for his father until it was too late and all Adrian had wanted was to fade into dust along with him.

So when two humans appeared wanting to learn from him, his twisted, longing heart unwittingly decided they would be his apprentices, his colleagues, his family, his children and siblings.

Again he took on a role of pretence, he encarnated his father, he emulated his mother, he brought Trevor Belmont and Sypha to life through his words and actions, everyone but himself.

But then, he went for food, he cooked, he kept on with his imaginary conversations in his head while making eye-contact with his dolls. And in those moments, he was vulnerable and open.

So when the warmth of flesh made contact with his body through thin layers of clothes, his entire being's longing became ignited and overtook his mind. The tears came forth unbidden once again. Everyone in this universe might think him bloodthristy, but all he had ever yearned, all that had ever kept him going through his still short life was love.

Adrian "Alucard" Tepes, the son of Vladimir "Dracula" Tepes and Lisa Tepes, was 23 when he first trusted someone else with his body and his heart; he was 23 when he first had sex.

Alucard was 23 when he was raped by two humans who tried to murder him.


	5. Chapter 5

He could only describe himself on that night in the way he could describe the events of his mother's death.

He twisted and ondulated wildly, dancing i the sheets with the sheer need of touch and tender flesh to warm up his undead body. He howled into the night with pleasure and pain, face contorting like his writhing heart, tears flowing from gratitude, adoration, and rage.

His feelings had been captured, stolen. So, too, was his freedom and heart. He was bound to a bed, powerless and dying. His soul, broken and abused; his body, tortured.

He could not tell what hurt more: the fact that he had not learned from the unnecessary deaths of his parents; that he thought he could be loved, deserved to be loved, was loved back; or if his burning, sliced body went was manipulated from a virginal passion to a hellbound nightmare.

Adrian sent a prayer to his father, begged for forgiveness.

Adrian spilled his tears for his mother, begging for her love.

Alucard murdered the traitors, those who dared hurt him.


End file.
